


Stuck

by Fantaewoontasy



Category: Monbebe
Genre: HyungWonho - Freeform, Kihyun - Freeform, M/M, hyungwon - Freeform, kihyuk, minhyuk - Freeform, monstax, shownu - Freeform, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantaewoontasy/pseuds/Fantaewoontasy
Summary: "no one will stop us."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monbebes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebes/gifts).



> *Sorry for the mistakes I still have to learn many things:)  
> and hope you enjoy it!*

 

they were leaning to the wall looking at the people passing by.

standing there was their habit as always.

"Do you think we'll be able to pass the economy exam tomorrow?"the taller boy asked while looking around.

"in our dreams.but at least we'll be classmates with those idiots again if we fail."the older played with his necklace.

"yeah.I exactly can guess what they're doing now."

hyungwon took his leaning from the wall and checked the clock of his celephone if it was time to go home. "Gotta go home hyung."hyungwon looked at sky.

"kay.see ya tomorrow."minhyuk petted his cheek and walked away.

as simple as that.

_he could be a disaster._

_he could be a nightmare for others._

even his dad gave up on him long time ago so why did he still have hope?

he was was a devil with his hyung.

he couldn't deny it.

***

he entered the house.

he wasn't going to yell that he was home so he walked upstairs not to see his dad with a girl.

what would happen if his dad was kind with him as he was with the other girls?

even if they were for him to have fun. He jumped on his bed.

he had to be home before 9PM.

he never liked studying.

he put his head phone on his ears and closed his eyes. the music echoed in his ears. 

he didn't like to listen to happy musics.

_ 'stop being so negative chae hyungwon.' _

he openned his eyes and blinked while he was looking at the ceiling. "ah..everything's boring..."he blew his breath out and curled into himself.

he didn't want to think about anything else further. 

he wanted peace.

he needed peace. 

he fell asleep like that.

*** 

he didn't wake up well.

he wanted to sleep more.

maybe he could sleep before the final exam?

he saw minhyuk smiled at him as he entered the school area.

"ayo~ my handsome won!did you sleep well??"minhyuk asked before hyungwon collapse from exhaustion on the bench with his head on minhyuk's lap.

"nope."hyungwon hummed and turned his head for sun not to disturb his peaceful nap. 

"too beautiful to handle."minhyuk laughed and ruffled hyungwon's hair but hyungwon didn't react.

he loved how his hyung was ruffling his hair. 

"look who's here!" hyungwon realized fast.they were their enemies!

"they're wherever we go."the red haired boy smirked.

"maybe your big brain didn't notice that we were here before you hoes."minhyuk smiled.

"really kid?but you're sitting on our place."the shorter boy aka kihyun bent his head in front of minhyuk to tease him more.

"unfortunately it's ours now.what do you want to do now?"hyungwon finally stood up and stared at those two who were standing in front of them. "aw..but you won't own it unless you fight for it.

"wonho put his hands on hyungwon's lap. hyungwon clearly knew his dirty tricks. he wasn't going to be fooled by him!no!he wasn't that weak!

"as you wish."hyungwon got closer as he could feel wonho's breath on his face.

"asshole.you don't know who you're fighting with."wonho said coldly. 

"be sure I know more than you."hyungwon smiled.

_ 'what would happen if he kick me to death?will I die?' _

those thoughts never left hyungwon. wonho went back when the bell rang. "you were lucky you tall disgusting girly face."wonho and kihyun turned away without argueing more. 

"yaaaaaah you son of a **** what the fuck did you just say to me??"hyungwon stood up to attack wonho and just chop him to the equal peices but minhyuk caught him.

"let me go and I'll show him who's girly face!!"hyungwon shouted.

"he doesn't deserve it."minhyuk said and switched his pen between his fingers. 

hyungwon pressed his teeth against each other and clenched his fist but tried to forget and followed minhyuk to the exam class.

"try to pass babe.fighting!"minhyuk hit his ass and sat on his seat. 

hyungwon wanted to sit as well but his eyes locked with wonho's. hyungwon knew that wonho could see his YOU'REFUCKINGDEAD stares.

he sat and then a paper landed on his table. he looked at the questions. 'WHERE THE HELL DID THEY TAKE THESE QUESTIONS??WERE THEY IN THE BOOK??'hyungwon stared at the questions dumbfounded. he could see the questions like  'I'M FUCKING A DUMBASS.'

he tried to focus on the questions. what would happen if he failed?

he couldn't lose to wonho! not this time!

*** 

"WON-AH~~~" he stared at minhyuk who was running toward him while hyungwon was licking a lollipop not to faint.

he used his energy for the exam so much.

"how was your exam??"minhyuk asked and sat next to him . 

"totally terrible.U?"hyungwon looked at him and waited for his answer. 

"I think I did good."minhyuk licked his bottom lip.

"you..studied last night?"hyungwon asked and suddenly grabbed minhyuk's collar.

"I SWEAR TO THE LOLLIPOP IN YOUR MOUTH I DIDN'T STUDY!!!"minhyuk took his hands up and tried to calm hyungwon down. 

"we should wait for the results anyway."hyungwon sat correctly and hummed coldly. 

"don't worry we won't fail this year as we didn't on the previous years. "minhyuk blew his breath out. 

"it was the last exam.we're free now!!"hyungwon scratched his body and smiled sleepy. 

"you speak like you weren't free!"minhyuk laughed. 

"yah!!don't ruin the atmosphere!!"hyungwon tried not to laugh and succeeded as always. "okay."minhyuk laughed again. 

"what do you plan to do for tonight?"hyungwon asked. "nothing.wanna go out?"minhyuk smirked.

hyungwon knew what he meant.. he was always by his side even for bugging the others! 

"it's our comeback hyung."hyungwon smirked. 

> _ "no one will stop us." _


	2. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Need to see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you monbebes

hyungwon needed a car for their game so he borrowed his dad's car.

or better to say he stole it.

he stopped the car in front of minhyuk's parents house and phoned minhyuk.

"Hyungwon-ah~~~"minhyuk answered.

"I'm waiting for you here.don't be late."he didn't explain more.he hated people with a low IQ.

and surely minhyuk learnt a lot while they were friends since juniour school.

he came to himself when someone openned the door of the car and jumped in.

"yo!how are you won?"minhyuk ruffled hyungwon's hair.

"are you ready to go?"hyungwon asked.

"of course but it's not your car,is it?"minhyuk asked.

"nope.I took it from the garage."hyungwon said while driving fast.

"it't fun even if it's dangerous."minhyuk fastened his seatbelt and stared at the dark road.

some part of the road were bright because of the light of the spotlights.

minhyuk could say he didn't care if hyungwon suddenly fell asleep while driving.

his history wasn't that clean.

minhyuk was ready to stop the car if hyungwon fell asleep but that never happened.

he was wide awake unlike the other days.

"is something wrong?you're thinking deeply."minhyuk said and focused on his best friend's face.

"no.what do you want to do first?"hyungwon asked.

all minhyuk could feel was that hyungwon was lying.

"no where special.but you know??I saw in bts mv that they blocked the people way in the tunnel and-"

"you mean you wanna do that?I'm not really sure if we can.we hit the car to another car last time 'cause you saw that scence in a mv!!"hyungwon said.

"but that would be fun."minhyuk pouted.

"it's the last time."hyungwon said not to break his hyung's heart.

"thanku hyungwon-ah~~~~"minhyuk yelled excited.

"we're close to the tunnel.prepare yourself."hyungwon warned.

"do you have any spray in the car?"minhyuk asked and searched for a spray on the back seats.

"no!I didn't foresee you need spray or I would come armed!"hyungwon said and suddebly stopped the car in the middle of the tunnel.

"I finally found!!"minhyuk said excited and shocked hyungwon.

"I'm sure I didn't put the spray there.."hyungwon whispered with himself.

but all of a sudden he remembered their last time.

"ah..we left our spray when we were spraying the wall."he ruffled his hair exhausted and took a spray.

he thanked god that his dad didn't see those sprays so far or he would be dead.

they waited and waited..

they almost waited for an hour till the tunnel was filled with the cars.the drivers were nagging at them.

"exactly the same as the mv!"minhyuk licked his lips devily.

they started.hyungwon jumped on the first and sprayed it all and next and the others.

he could just relieved hos stress like that.

teenangers were recording movie and that made them feel proud of themselves.

minhyuk wanted to have fun more but when the drivers got off with a metal on their hands those two stopped.

"got on!!"hyungwon yelled and both of them ran to the car.

hyungwon was driving crazily.his body was warm feom what he did.

it didn't take much time to realize what they did and they started laughing together.

"that was awesome won!!"minhyuk wiped his tears.

"that's what I'm saying!!"hyungwon nodded excited.

he could say it was the most amazing nights he ever had.

he could sleep peacefully that night!

but was that really what he was thinking?

***

he parked the car in the garage quietly and hoped that his dad was sleep.

he openned the door and tried not to make any noise.

he thanked god when he arrived at his room but jumped when he heard his dad's voice.

"where were you?"

he looked at his back to see his dad.

"I-I.."he didn't know what to answer to avoid dying.

"have you seen the clock?"his dad asked.

"well..3AM?"hyungwon laughed nervously after looking at the clock.

"where were you until now?"his dad asked calmly but hyungwon knew.

he knew his dad looked like a angry cheetah waiting for his meal.

would he just beat hyungwon to death?

"I-I was wi-with minhyuk.."

'it should work!!he knows minhyuk!!he likes minhyuk!!'

his dad nodded.was he that sleepy not to ask more questions?

he left him and went to his room so did hyungwon.

he didn't change his clothes and just threw himself on his bed and checked his phone.

no important message.

he visited ig to see what's new.

he checked WONHO's unploaded pics.

he'd like to see what he was uploading even if wonho was his bloody enemy.

he was with kihyun as usual.

he wanted to put his phone down but he became curious when he recieved a notification.

he openned it.WAS THAT WONHO'S MESSAGE IN HIS DIRECT??

"need to see you tomorrow."

he read the message for many times but his eyes weren't wrong.wonho messaged him!!

that was a miracle!!he never got any message from him before!!

he locked his phone and put it on the table which was next to his bed.

"why does he need to see me tomorrow?that seems weird.."hyungwon whispered with himself while his eyes were closing.

'should I accept?'

he thought for the last time and his eyes closed..

 


	3. :|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'what a powerful chests!they made me to go back!'

__

he openned his eyes when he felt a sharp pain in his back.

he realized late hut he was on the floor.

he looked around to see what was happening and found out he fell from the bed.

he coughed and stared at the ceiling.

he didn't want to stand up but he guessed it was late already.

he looked at the time in his phone instead of the clock on the wall.

he liked difficult and long ways more.

"ah..it's 12PM already.."he blew his breath out and scratched his body.

he walked downstairs.his dad wasn't home as usual.

he wasn't in a good mood so he didn't turn the tv on and just drank a glass of banana milk in the kitchen while he was watching the decoration of the kitchen.

he looked at the painted fish on the wall.

"wait a second!!was that a CAT??I WAS ALWAYS THINKING THAT WAS A FISH!!WHO DREW THIS FUCKING CAT??SHOULD I JUST INSTRUCT THEM HOW TO DRAW??even if I can't draw a correct circle but WELL!!I'LL TEACH THEM ANYWAY!!"he frowned and left the kitchen.

their drawing was terrible,it wasn't hyungwon's fault that he couldn't distinguish a cat from a fish!

he entered his room to find his phone ringing.

he jumped on his bed and reached his hand to catch his phone.

"yup?"he answered.

"normal people usually say who is it or just call their friends honey,babe or something."minhyuk said and hyungwon could see his poker face even from there.

"you say NORMAL!!are we normal??"hyungwon burst out into laughter.

"you doubted us??"minhyuk shouted and then died from laughing.

"of course not!why did you call by the way?"hyungwon asked.

"wanted to ask you if you're free tonight and I know YOU ARE.lets go to the club."minhyuk said.

"you know.if they caught us this time we'll be in jail!I'm not 18 yet and my hyung just misleading me!"hyungwon pouted.

"You son of a... how many times did I tell you not to speak like that?should I just cut your pouty lips for you to understand??"minhyuk asked.

"waaaa!Sorry oppa!if I knew you would turn on I would never do that."hyungwon teased him and laughed.

"no!you won't be a sane person.turn on?I'll fuck you somehow like you never were born!!"minhyuk yelled and made hyungwon laugh more.

"okay mr.lee!lets just eat corn dog tonight.hum?"hyungwon recommended.

"sure babe.don't be late."minhyuk said and hung up.

hyungwon rested on his bed.

"I'm bored now..should I dance?"hyungwon hummed and eventually stood up to dance.

it was his habit even if he didn't have time to dance sometimes but he always loved dancing.

suddenly he stopped.he heard a car entered the garage even when the music was loud enough for him not to hear anything.

did his dad come back home?

"shit!!"he hissed and turned the music off.

if he was with a girl then..what could hyungwon do?

he didn't want to hear them at all!

he wore a black hoodie and fixed his winey hair and put his phone in his pocket and jumped from the window which was in his room.

there wasn't a high height so he ran as soon as he landed on the floor on his feet.

fortunately he locked the door of his room before leaving the house so his dad wouldn't suspect to him.

he clenched his fists in his pocket to warm his hands.

he could walk until night!that wasn't a big deal!

he could have fun!

***

he was tired and was in the center of seoul waiting for minhyuk while he was keeping his body hard not to fall.

he wanted to sit even if there was just floor.

"WON-AH~~~"

he looked at minhyuk who was running to him.

"wah!you came so soon!!I wouldn't think of that!"minhyuk said shocked.

"my dad came back home so I left in the morning."hyungwon licked his lips.

"then you're saying you were out in this cold weather..until now?"minhyuk guessed quietly.

"yup."hyungwon said but got hit from minhyuk hard.

"YOU IDIOT!!YOU COULD COME TO MY PLACE AND STILL YOU JUST STAYED OUT??HOW IDIOT COULD YOU BE?!"

hyungwon watched how minhyuk was mad while he was rubbing the place of where minhyuk hit him.

"don't be mad.your hair'll be gray!"hyungwon laughed and sat on the floor.

"y-yah!!"minhyuk knelt next to him to check him if he was okay.

"I'm fine I just need to sit for a while."hyungwon leant to the wall that was behind him.

"what an idiot friend I have.you keep worring me."minhyuk frowned and held hyungwon's hand and leant to the wall beside him.

they kept quiet and stared at the corwded street.

maybe minhyuk didn't know how it felt to have a revelrous dad but he knew hyungwon well.

he knew how he was feeling.he knew what he was thinking.he knew hyungwon couldn't be quiet if nothing was happened.

"won-ah..don't you want to tell me what's happening?"minhyuk asked in a low voice.

"what's the use hyung?"hyungwon asked and stood up and made minhyuk whose hand was in his hands to stand up.

"lets go and eat something."hyungwon smiled.

he loved the foods which were in the streets.they were always more delicious.

minhyuk smiled back and dragged by hyungwon but stopped soon as hyungwon bumped into someone's chest.

_ 'what a powerful chests!they made me to go back!' _

hyungwon thought with himself and looked at the person in front of him and his jaw just fell.

"w-wonho?"

 


	4. :þ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WHY THE HELL DID YOU ACCEPT CHAE HYUNGWON??"

 

yeah!wonho was in front of him looking at him coldly.

"why are you here?"minhyuk frowned.

"be sure we're not here for you kid."kihyun threw his eyebrow up.

"how sassy you are,you shortie!!"minhyuk laughed shocked and tried to hit kihyun and it ended up as a childish fight.

"didn't I tell you I wanna talk to you?"wonho asked and made hyungwon to take his eyes from those two and pay attention to him.

really..wonho was right!!hyungwon forgot that.

"I forgot.."hyungwon whispered.

"do I look easy to forget?"wonho asked coldly.

"no doubt you're easier to be forgotten than anyone else."hyungwon answered honestly.

"I'm not here to argue with you chae hyungwon."wonho frowned.

"so tell me your aim."hyungwon crossed his arms to his chest.

"Don't you know what you've done?"wonho asked.

"how  should I know?"hyungwon asked.

he didn't know why but wonho pressed him to the wall behind him and grabbed his jaw and shocked him.

"last night..what you did last night spread everywhere!wanna see?"wonho asked.

last night..what did he do last night?

he watched the video that was in wonho's phone.

he..was on a car while spraying all over it..

his heart stopped..he felt he couldn't breath..

_ what if his dad sees that? _

"fortunately I deleted it all from the internet in the first hours."wonho said and put his phone in his pocket but hyungwon didn't move his head.

_ he would get killed by his dad.. _

"D-Did you?"hyungwon asked without trying to hide his facial expression.

wonho suprised a bit when he saw that reaction but kept his cold face.

"I did.but I don't promise I won't spread it myself."wonho smirked.

"SPREAD WHAT??"minhyuk yelled while his hair was messy because of their fight.they were pulling each other's hair.

"YOUR FUCKING VIDEO LAST NIGHT!!"kihyun yelled and fixed his light browned hair.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO LAST-"minhyuk stayed silent after thinking about what he did last night.

"you mean..you deleted it to tell me first and then spreat it again?isn't it silly?"hyungwon asked while was waiting for a good chance to jump and get wonho's phone.

"didn't you get what I said?waaaaah!what's your IQ little turtle?"wonho laughed.

'All I know is his laughter is on my nerves.'

"don't you want to shut the fuck up?"hyungwon asked calmly.

"ehem!!by the way!I'm here to offer you something."wonho stopped laughing and stayed cool.

"don't you call that threating?"hyungwon asked.

"of course not."wonho smirked.

"JUST CONTINUE!!"minhyuk shouted while those two were waiting.

"you're more curious!"hyungwon laughed.

"o~kay!in a nutshell I needed a partner to accompany me to a party."wonho explained.

"so?that's all?you can go and take a party girl."hyungwon said with his wided eyes.

"you don't understand.I need you to go with me."wonho said.

"huh?why me??DO YOU WANT ME TO WEAR A WING OR SOMETHING AND PRETEND THAT I'M A GIRL??THAT'S SO WEIRD SHIN HOSEOK!!"hyungwon stepped back a bit.

"I need you to be your gender in the party and that's not weird at all 'cause I'm not gonna kiss your FUCKING LIPS or something else."wonho frowned.

"why not??what's with my lips??don't you like it's form??"hyungwon pouted and went closer to show wonho his lips.

"do you come or should I spread that?"wonho asked not saying anything about hyungwon's lips parading in front of his face.

"lets go."hyungwon smiled.

wonho used the chance and stole hyungwon's phone from his pocket and then put his hand on hyungwon's face and pushed him back.

he called his phone with hyungwon's phone and then saved hyungwon's number.

"alright.I'll inform you before I pick you up."he nodded to kihyun.kihyun gave minhyuk a death glare and they left.

"that bitch.."minhyuk frowned.

"and WHY THE HELL DID YOU ACCEPT CHAE HYUNGWON??"minhyuk asked.

"I'll be dead if my dad sees the video."hyungwon hummed.

"and nothings gonna happen in the party I hope."hyungwon smiled.

'unless wonho tricks me.'


	5. :/

Hyungwon put his feet on the bed and his body on the floor with his hands spread on the floor while he was looking at the ceiling with a lollipop in his mouth.

"what should I wear really?I have nothing to wear.."hyungwon pouted and stared at his full closet.

actually he had many clothes but didn't know what to wear.

he rolled on the floor exhausted.

he was thinking it would be easier if he could just ask minhyuk to help him but could he take a pic from all of his clothes and show him?of course not!

he stood up.he had to choose!!

suddenly his phone rang.

"who is it?"he answered not knowing the stranger number.

"come out now."

he heard wonho's voice.

"huh?you say you're out there now?"hyungwon smirked.

"just come out.I don't care about your clothes.take your phone and come out."wonho said and hung up.

hyungwon confused.he didn't know if he was able to show any reaction or anything else.

he did what wonho said and left a note for his dad that he's going out with minhyuk.

as soon as he left the house he saw a black car.

he stopped and tried to see who was in the car.

the person in the car pulled the window down and he could see wonho.

"get on."wonho shook his head.

hyungwon sat the seat next to wonho and closed the door.

"why did you come at night?"hyungwon asked while he was fastening his seatbelt.

"it was fun."wonho answered.

'I wanted to sleep you little..'hyungwon breathed out and leant his head to the window.

wonho grabbed something from the back seats before start the car.

hyungwon wasn't curious what he grabbed but he felt something on him.

he looked down to see wonho's coat on his body.

"sorry if I said come just with your phone.you didn't even wear a warm clothes."wonho said.

_'Did he apologize now?'_

hyungwon looked at him shocked.

he had to record that moment!

hyungwon forgot about that and closed his eyes to sleep.

***

he openned his eyes when the light of the sun shone on his eyes.

'who forgot to close the curtain really?'he sat on the bed unwillingly.

he didn't know where he was.he itched his head and looked at wonho who was sleep with his back facing hyungwon.

did they sleep on the same bed?

well!hyungwon didn't really care.

what would happen if he slept beside wonho?

the world wouldn't end.

and that that would be possible if wonho carried him till the bed.

he never liked waking the others up so he just left the room quietly and sat on the couch and took out his phone but before doing anything the door of the house openned loudly.

"yo my won."

he looked at minhyuk shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK??"hyungwon stood up.

"oh!you woke up soon!such a pity.I wanted to wake you up."minhyuk said sadly.

"why are you here hyung??DID THEY TAKE YOU TOO??"hyungwon yelled.

"unfortunately yes.that shortie kidnapped me."minhyuk took a deep breath but showed hyungwon a bright smile.

"where are we by the way?"hyungwon asked while looking around.

"don't you know?you waste your life then.we're in paris."minhyuk said.

_ 'is he kidding in this situation?' _

hyungwon stared at him confused.

"then you're saying I got on the plane without realizing myself?"hyungwon smirked.

"you shouldn't smirk now wonnie.if you look out you'll see we're in the hotel."minhyuk shook his head.

hyungwon didn't waste time and jumped on the couch and pulled the curtain to see the high height of the building and then the Eiffel tower.

You fucked up chae hyungwon..

he stared at the buildings in front of him hopeless.

"what?"minhyuk asked.

"he's gonna kill me."hyungwon leant his head to the couch.

"who?"minhyuk asked again but noticed he knew!

"it's okay.I'll call him later."minhyuk said.

"But-"

"no but.lets go and eat something in my room."minhyuk smiled.

"is it okay if we leave wonho here?he's still sleep."hyungwon asked.

"are you serious??"

"no.of course I don't care about him:/"hyungwon laughed.

"lets go before kihyun wakes up."minhyuk said and held hyungwon's hand and dragged hyungwon with him.

"is he still sleep too?"hyungwon asked.

"yup.he was awake until midnight last night."minhyuk said and they entered minhyuk's room.or maybe KIHYUK's room.

as hyungwon saw the decoration of the hallway,the hotel was luxurious so far.

minhyuk gave him a glass of chocolate milk.

their room was as big as their room but with a light color.

he was thinking before the door openned.

both of them looked at wonho who was sleepy there but wonho didn't mind to look at them back and just went in the toilet.

"wah.."hyungwon said suprised.

"there is no toilet in your room?"minhyuk burst into laughter.

"it is.he's kinda weird."hyungwon threw on of his eyebrows up.

"why are you making noise this early??"

and again they looked at sleepy kihyun.

"it's not that early.it's 10AM if you see."minhyuk said.

"it's still early.."kihyun yawned.

wonho came out the toilet and kept his cold gesture again.

"lets eat breakfast and-"

"a question.how did they let me got on the plane without passport?"hyungwon cut them.

"hasn't your mother teached you not to interrupt an older?"wonho asked.

"nope.I don't have mother."hyungwon looked at him with his puppy like eyes.

"I don't care anyway.it wasn't a plane.it was an individual jet."wonho explained.

"ah..okay!continue what you were saying."hyungwon smiled.

"you little..lets eat breakfast and go out."

kihyun took a deep breath.

"yeah..we need to buy clothes."


	6. ㅇㅅㅇ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we look like a real couple,aren't we?"

they were sitting in the bus becuase of minhyuk's offer.

"I didn't even bring my wallet."hyungwon pouted.

"you don't need that.I asked you to come with me so I'll buy you whatever you want."wonho said.

"I don't need your money."hyungwon frowned.

"it's not a drama chae hyungwon and when I say I'll buy whatever you want just listen to me like a good boy."wonho said without looking at him.

"do you want to argue in the bus?"kihyun asked.

"when is the party anyway?"minhyuk asked.

"tonight."wonho answered.

"wait what??why this early??"hyungwon asked.

"it's not early at all.we'll buy clothes now and go to the party after doing the make up."wonho said.

"what make up?"minhyuk asked shocked but got no answer except 2 poker faces.

they got off and started to search for clothes.

hyungwon didn't know if he was alone that didn't like shopping too much or not.

every second passed like a year for him and the point was he didn't choose his clothes.wonho did it for him.

_ 'IS MY IDEA EVEN IMPORTANT?' _

he was looking at the dark coats there without realizing those three leaving.

he stood there for 15 minutes and he could say he liked none of them.

"minhyuk-ah do you-"he cut when he didn't see anyone.

where were them?he looked for them the whole store but didn't find them.

"where are they??I knew they're looking for a chance to leave me."he frowned and called minkyuk but he shocked when he didn't answer.

"isn't it better not to look for them out?I'm lost anyway."hyungwon talked with himself and left the store.

it was funnier to walk alone for him.

"You lost already?"

he jumped when someone put his hand on his shoulder after walking so long.

he turned to see wonho with some shopping bag.

"where are those two??"hyungwon asked not minding to answer wonho's question.

"I told them to go back first."wonho said.

"alright."hyungwon turned again to watch couple rings.

"waaa..I forgot.."wonho said suddenly and held hyungwon's hand to go in the shop.

"we should buy."wonho said.

"why?do you want to give that to your girlfriend?I can't imagine."hyungwon smirked and tried hard not to laugh.

"of course not.I wanna buy that for my boyfriend."wonho smirked back and made hyungwon shocked.

"THE HELL!!DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND??I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU'RE GAY!!"hyungwon said shocked without trying to turn his voice down.

no one knew their language there after all.

"Maybe you don't know but since you accepted to come with me you became my boyfriend AND who knows?you might be gay too."wonho shrugged his shoulders and stared at the rings.

"WHAT THE FUCK SHIN HOSEOK??YOU SAY I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND??I KNEW YOU TRICKED ME!!YOU LITTLE-"

"calm down.I won't touch you.as I said I just need you for the party and that's all."wonho said and pointed to a ring and waited for the worker to bring it for him.

"then what the fuck is boyfriend thing??"hyungwon asked paniced.

if his dad found out he would be dead.

"you say you're my boyfriend to whoever asked you just for tonight.okay?"wonho asked and held hyungwon's hand to fit the ring in his ring finger.

hyungwon stared at his finger with a gold ring in it.

at least the ring was beautiful.it was simple but it was hyungwon's style.

"I don't like it.bring us this."wonho said.

hyungwon looked at him.he was different.he didn't like simple things.huh?

the worker brought them another ring with some.

it was black and around it,was white.

hyungwon loved it.

before wonho change it again hyungwon took wonho's sleeve like a 2 years old kid.

"I love it.."hyungwon hummed while he was looking at the floor.

"alright then."wonho said.

it was weird that he accepted this soon but hyungwon wasn't that curious about the reason.

he bought it for hyungwon and they left the shop.

"Don't you like it?"hyungwon asked quietly.

"of course I like it."wonho said.

"but it was like I forced you to buy it."hyungwon looked at the ring.

"I told you.I like it."wonho said and wore his ring and kept his hand beside hyungwon's hand.

_ "we look like a real couple,aren't we?" _


	7. :\

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll save you wherever you were.trust me!

 

"what's that ring on your ring finger??you married wonho??what's your relationship chae hyungwon??"

minhyuk was on his nerves since they went to the hotel but he was trying not to care about minhyuk who was still teasing him.

"THE FUCK!!I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ASK ME ANYTHING MORE I'LL FUCK YOU RIGHT HERE LEE MINHYUK!!"and hyungwon lost his temper this easy.

"WHO SAYS THAT??I'LL FUCK YOU BEFORE YOU MOVE!"minhyuk yelled back and gave him a death glare.

"what are you talking about really?"kihyun asked while he was using his phone.

"he doesn't say what that ring is in his finger."minkyuk pouted.

"isn't that obvious that he's wonho's boyfriend?"kihyun asked calmly.

hyungwon didn't really care.kihyun was wonho's friend and knew everything after all.

"huh?"minhyuk asked confused.

"look hyung.it's all acting and I haven't understand yet but I hope you understand."hyungwon said.

"wonho's gay?"minhyuk asked.

"I noticed today."hyungwon put his hand on minhyuk's leg.

"are you gay too?"minhyuk turned his head to kihyun.

"what if I am?"kihyun asked.

"it doesn't suit you."minhyuk said quietly.

before kihyun says anything more the door of the room openned and wonho entered.

"we gotta go."wonho said.

they stood up and followed wonho down stairs.

that could be a long night..

***

hyungwon didn't know if it was really necessary to do the make up but he allowed the make up artists to do his make up for him.

he was looking at himself in the mirror for a long time.

they pushed up his winey hair and put a cream on his face with a pink lip stick to show his lips more colorful.

his eyes were bigger with black eyeliner and gray contacts on his eyes.

his coat was even more luxurious.

a black dress under his coat with a silvern zipper in the center.

the coat had a black belt around it with some white diamonds on it.

the pants was tight a bit and was showing the form of his legs but he didn't have any problem.

he stood up and took a selfie first and left the room to see minhyuk.

he entered another make up room to see his hyung on the couch working with his phone.

"oh you're done already."hyungwon said.

"yeah I-"minhyuk looked up to see his handsome donsaeng looking at him.

"THE HELL!!when were you this handsome??"minhyuk stood up.

"really?am I?you're handsome more!"hyungwon laughed embarassed.

"Shall we go visit them?"minhyuk asked.

"yup.lets go."hyungwon smiled.

they left there while looking for those two.

"finally found you."minhyuk said and entered the room.

they looked at kihyun and wonho were taking selfie.

"aren't you done?"hyungwon asked.

"we are.you-"kihyun answered but cut as minhyuk did last time.

"good we finished together."hyungwon smiled.

"a-ah well yes."wonho said.

"lets go then."minhyuk pointed with his head.

hyungwon was thinking about what wonho told him.

_ 'you say you're my boyfriend to whoever asked you just for tonight.' _

could he do that?it wasn't a big deal but he was scared.

what if someone found out?

he couldn't fix the situation if they found out.

hyungwon couldn't fix it.

so he had to act perfectly.

***

he was in the hall beside minhyuk and of course bored!

he couldn't drink wine so he just stood there looking at minhyuk and kihyun drinking.

where was wonho by the way?

"haven't your parents arrived yet?"kihyun asked.

whose parents?

"no."

hyungwon turned his head to see wonho who was behind him while looking around with a glass of wine in his hand.

'AM I THE ONLY UNDER AGE HERE??FUCK THIS LIFE!!'

hyungwon pouted a bit but forgot about everything when a weird but handsome guy stood beside them.

"oh hoseokkie!!How beautiful you're tonight!"the guy said.

hyungwon didn't care until he saw a frown on wonho's face.

"what do you want now hyunwoo?"wonho asked.

"wanna punch me on face?be nicer sweetheart!"the guy or better to say hyunwoo laughed a bit.

"sweetheart my ass!I asked what the fuck do you want??"wonho tried hard not to yell.

"wanna start a relationship with you again.do you mind?"hyunwoo smirked.

"after breaking up with me like that?"wonho asked.

"past is past.I know you still love me!why don't you just give up and come back to me?"hyunwoo asked and petted wonho's cheek.

anger?happiness?wonho didn't know.he just stared at him while feeling his warm hand on his cheek.

hyungwon looked at the handsome guy that was in front of wonho.

he was totally on wonho's nerves and hyungwon hated it.

he hated someone to annoy wonho and specialy that's not hyungwon!

he didn't need a competitor.

_ 'getting rid of him'  _

that was what he was going to do.

first of all he released hyunwoo's hand from his _boyfriend_ 's cheek and then showed his ring finger.

"excuse me mr wonho's.ex boyfriend but this beautiful person is my boyfriend.and I appreciate if you don't touch MY hoseok!"hyungwon smiled a bit and pushed hyunwoo's hand away.

_ that's what boyfriends do right? _

"boyfriend?you found one so fast hoseokkie!"hyunwoo tried to smile.

"and I forgot to say please don't call him 'hoseokkie'."hyungwon held wonho's hand and smirked a bit and just walked to take a drink.

"wasn't I good?"hyungwon asked excited with a smile while sitting on a chair next to him with a glass of wine,forgetting about his age and what he might do.

"You know?I don't say I'm excited but I'm happy that I won you from him."hyungwon smiled brightly.

wonho stared at him for a moment and started talking.

"you did well."wonho said.

"and I hope you understand you're drinking wine."wonho added and made hyungwon shock.

"the hell!!how did I even take this??"hyungwon put the glass on the table in front of him.

"as you saw today I'll save you wherever you were.trust me!okay?"hyungwon smiled.

his smile wasn't a normal smile and all wonho could say was

_ that was impossible to forget his smile. _

 


	8. :*

he looked embarrassed on his hyung's lap.

he wanted minhyuk to stop saying none sense but ended up sitting on his lap.

"hyung that's embarrassing!!"hyungwon tried to stand up but minhyuk curled his hands around hyungwon's ass and made hyungwon exhausted more.

"I would never let you drink if I knew it would happen to me."hyungwon whispered.

"would you just don't make trouble for tonight?"wonho asked and helped hyungwon to stand up.

hyungwon smiled in relief.

"why do you steal my wonnie?"minhyuk pouted and wanted to stand up but kihyun pushed his shoulders down so he sat again.

"I'm really tired you know?we're here since 7PM and I'm dying now."hyungwon said.

"just wait for an hour and we'll be done."wonho nodded.

"why?should we dance or sing?"hyungwon smirked.

"both."wonho said.

hyungwon's smirk disappeared when he saw wonho's serious eyes.

"kidding."wonho threw his eyebrows up and laughed shortly.

"I really want to tell you some +18 curses but there's not a convenient place so I don't."hyungwon gave him a poker face and turned his head.

"I'M A LOSER~~~A LONER~~A COWARD WHO PRETEND TO BE TUFF!!"

they looked at kihyun who was singing loudly fast.

"I don't think we can stay here with these two shit faces anymore."hyungwon took a deep breath and held minhyuk's arm and helped him to stand up.

"I'm a bird~~"

and now that was minhyuk's turn to sing.

"they drunk to death.who allowed them??"wonho asked and helped kihyun to leave the hall.

"of course I wasn't."hyungwon said.

"there's the car.take him and I'll bring the car."wonho pointed with his head and threw kihyun on hyungwon and left to the car fast.

"yah!!"hyungwon yelled and tried to keep both of them awake.

hyungwon cursed wonho loudly but became quiet when he felt a hand touching his body.

he pushed minhyuk toward kihyun with a scream.

but that wasn't a good idea.kihyun couldn't stand his weight suddenly and both of them fall on the floor.

"OMG!!"hyungwon screamed again and put his hands on his mouth looking at those two who were passing out.

'are they okay?did I hurt them??what if they didn't wake up??'hyungwon had many thoughts.

"get on!"wonho openned the window but got no answer.

"yah!!I said get on!!and where are they??"wonho asked.

"I-I killed them."hyungwon looked up to see wonho who was shocked.

"what do you mean by killing them?"wonho got off to see those two on the floor.

he knelt beside them to check if they were still alive.

"I killed them.."hyungwon didn't know what to do.

it was okay for him if they were just passing out and fall but they fell so bad.he guessed their bones almost broke.

"they're breathing.don't act childish and help me to get them on."wonho said but didn't recieve any help from hyungwon.

he looked at him to say some harsh words this time but hyungwon was there looking at the floor scared.

"hyungwon?"wonho called him doubtful.

it was all useless.he got them on and took hyungwon's shoulders and shook him so fast.

"o-oh?"hyungwon finally looked at him.

"why don't you answer?why did you scared?you're still a kid!"wonho said not caring about hyungwon's situation and got on.

hyungwon got on as well and sat on the seat which was next to wonho.

the atmosphere was heavy and quiet in the car and hyungwon was trying to keep that quiet situation.

he looked back to see if they were okay.

he couldn't hurt anyone.he had not!

he knew how it felt.

_ how to lay on the floor curling into yourself from pain. _

he knew all of them and was scaring of them.

when he saw kihyun who was on minhyuk and kissing him his jaw almost fell.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!!"he yelled.

"what are they doing?"wonho asked while he was driving.

"KISSING!!"hyungwon put his hands on his ear not to hear them and made wonho laugh.

the rest of the time passed in silent as well.

but the problem was how could they bring them in the hotel.

***

he openned his eyes to remember what happened last night.

they went to the party and nothing happened.

he found himself on the edge of the bed.he sat to see what happened.

he saw wonho and then kihyun and minhyuk next to them.

they slept on a same bed?

that was kinda cute.he smiled sleepy and stood up.

neither he didn't change his clothes nor cleaning his make up last night.

he looked at his messy hair in the mirror.

'I really need to take a shower.'

he attacked the bathroom.

he freshed up when he took a shower.

he thought it was the right time to wake them up.

"OW WAAAA AISLAND~~~"he started to sing while he was drying his wet hair in the mirror.

"You're ma everything you're ma everything go away."

he turned to see wonho who was leaving the room.

"YOU KNOW WHAT??YOU'RE TOO NOISY!!"kihyun yelled.

"I'll tell you something and you'll be dead after hearing it.prepare yourself."hyungwon smirked.

of course he was going to tell him about their kiss.

"what??"kihyun sat on the bed fast.

"you two were kissing last night and all I can say is I didn't look to see what you did more!maybe you went so far.aiooo my poor hyung."hyungwon shook his head.

kihyun pull minhyuk's collar down to see how much he continued and after seeing purple marks on minhyuk's neck he fell on the bed without any facial expression.

"poor kid."hyungwon took a deep breath and put some cream on.

"THE FUCK??WHAT'S HAPPENING??WHY DO I HAVE A HEADACHE??"minhyuk cupped his hands around his head.

"ask yourself.you drowned yourself with wine."hyungwon said.

"Why don't I remember anything??"minhyuk asked again.

"let me call your memory to forgive you and come back to you."hyungwon said and tried not to laugh.

"stop being cheesy chae hyungwon!!WHY THE FUCK DID I KISS HIM??"kihyun yelled.

"you kissed him how should I know??"hyungwon asked.

"you kissed me??I'LL KILL YOU!!my back hurts!!"

uh oh!!his back hurts!!run hyungwon!!run!!

hyungwon left the room quietly and went to eat something.

"we gotta go back to korea."wonho said while using his phone.

"yup.when do we leave?"hyungwon asked.

"today."

"alright."hyungwon took an apple and sat on the couch.

"I expected you to ask why we leave today."wonho smirked a bit.

"sorry but I'm not curious."hyungwon said and stared at the window.

_ 'but the point is..how should I run away from my dad?' _

* * *

 


	9. ×_×

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "and that means you wanna threat me with that more,don't you?"

hyungwon put his headphone on his ears and leant his head to the seat.

wonho was next to him and kihyun and minhyuk were the seats behind them.

hyungwon was looking at the window of the plane while he was listening to the music and waiting for the jet to take off.

he didn't feel the time when he was staring out.

he felt the jet finally took off.that was fun but just for him!

he looked at wonho whose face was calm but his fingers were smashing the plastic glass in his hand.

was he nervous?did he have a acrophobia?

hyungwon got closer.he could hear wonho pressing his teeth against each other.

he was sure that was acrophobia.

he didn't say anything and just held wonho's hand and locked his fingers between wonho's fingers.

he could feel wonho's gaze but he just leant his head to the seat and closed his eyes.

wonho thought about it for a while.he could never sleep in the plane 'cause he was scared of the height.

but the sleeping boy beside him was asleep peacefully.

he stared at their hands locking together.

_ did he just hold his hand and slept? _

he didn't want to see how high was the height so he prefered to look at hyungwon.

he wanted him to stare at him too.

_ he wanted to see his bright eyes. _

could he wake up for him?

"was my work too interesting for you to look at me like that?"hyungwon openned his eyes suddenly and looked at him.

'and he's wide awake because of me.'

"you're more interesting than what you did."wonho put his chin on his hand.

"then you can stare how much you wanted.just don't make a noise or I'll..get..my..reven..ge.."hyungwon closed his eyes while he was speaking and fell asleep after finishing his sentence.

wonho didn't expect him to put his head on his shoulder but he was..kinda..

_ he's cute. _

all wonho could think about that time was him.

his winey hair was tickling his nose.

he hated hyungwon's hair just because it smelled like cherry.

he put his head on hyungwon's head and started to petting his winey hair softly.

he loved it after hating it.

***

he was staring at the house.

he didn't want to leave the car.

what would happen if his dad killed him?

"don't you want to go?"wonho asked.

"I go but don't want to go."hyungwon openned the door but before getting off wonho held his wrist.

hyungwon looked at him and noticed wonho was smiling.

"don't leave then."wonho said.

"why?"hyungwon asked.

"you said you don't want to go.I'll be your guardian angel."wonho smiled.

_'when did he even find this guardian  angel thing?_ 'hyunhwon asked himself.

"I'll talk to him if you want and ask him for you to come with me."wonho offered.

"oh yeah and he's gonna accept easily because of your hotness."hyungwon gave him a poker face.

"you haven't seen my ability yet!"wonho smirked and got off.

hyungwon followed him with his eyes until the servant openned the door and he disappeared from his sight.

hyungwon squirmed uncomfortably in the seat and waited for him.

honestly he could say being with wonho was better than being under the same roof with his dad.

he hoped wonho doesn't find him with a girl or he'll be embarrassed even if he didn't deserve to be blamed.

he almost jumped when the door openned and wonho got on.

the atmosphere was quiet and hyungwon didn't breake it.his dad wasn't like those types to accept easily.

"You'll stay at my place."

with saying that hyungwon turned to him fast.

"WHAT??DID HE ACCEPT??WHAT DID YOU DO??HOW DID YOU-"

wonho put his hand on hyungwon's mouth not to hear his interminable questions.

"that's not important.I could say you would get hit to death if you went in."wonho said.

"sjsjsniii!!"hyungwon said while wonho's hand were on his mouth.

"speak clearly!"wonho said.

"snsjjsi."hyungwon frowned.

"why don't you-...ah!!my hand.."wonho removed his hand fast for hyungwon to speak.

"HOW THE HELL COULD I SPEAK CLEARLY WHEN YOUR HAND WAS BLOCKING ME??I'M DEAD!!"hyungwon frowned and pulled his hand on his lips.

"alright.I didn't notice.so what did you say?"wonho smiled.

"just tell me how did you satisfy him?"hyungwon asked curiously without realizing how close he went.

"easily.I told him you're my boyfriend and he accepted."wonho shrugged his shoulders.

"WHAT??"hyungwon yelled.

"just kidding.why are you so serious?but of course I told him that."wonho said proudly.

"FUCK YOU SHIN HOSEOK!!"hyungwon cupped his hands around his face.

he would get killed..he was done..

"but it didn't seem like he cares much.he just nodded and started eating his dinner."wonho said.

"of course he doesn't."hyungwon hummed and breathed in relief that he wouldn't get killed.

wonho drove to his home.hyungwon never saw wonho's home before and wasn't really curious.

he was rich.his parents were rich as hyungwon was.

"Is there anything wrong won?"wonho suddenly asked and made hyungwon to look at him.

"no,why?"hyungwon asked.

"I don't know.you were really quiet."wonho licked his bottom lip fast and blew his breath out.

"it's normal."hyungwon turned his head again and for his luck wonho didn't continue the converstation and the atmosphere became quiet again just as hyungwon liked.

he didn't like talking too much with a stranger.

wonho wasn't a stranger tho,but he was.

he didn't know hyungwon.

he wasn't trying to know hyungwon.

and why had he?

they were kinda enemies.

"are we done?"hyungwon asked.

"huh?"wonho asked confused by hyungwon's sudden question.

"are you going to delete the video?"hyungwon asked quietly.

"AA!!nope."

with wonho's answer hyungwon exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME NOW??"hyungwon shouted.

"if we look carefully you haven't done something big for me."wonho said.

"and that means you wanna threat me with that more,don't you?"hyungwon asked.

he knew wonho wasn't going to let him go this easily.

* * *

 


	10. ❤

 

he openned his eyes when he felt someone was rolling on the bed continually.

he was annoying..he frowned while his eyes were still closed.

"you'll fucking stay still or I swear to god I'll smash you like you never were born chae hyungwon."he warned and hoped that hyungwon took him seriously but hyungwon threw himself on him and raised his feet to the ceiling.

"it's already 1PM wonho-ah!"hyungwon sang.

"my ass.I'm tired and wanna sleep more."wonho nagged and pushed his head under the pillow.

hyungwon smiled a bit.he was cute.

he got closer and lifted the pillow up a bit and pecked wonho on his cheek.

"I'll walk around while you're sleeping."hyungwon stood up but didn't notice wonho's eyes were wide open.

wonho sat on the bed right after hyungwon left the room.

"WHAT THE??what came over me??"wonho put his hand on his chest shocked.

"why the hell did he even kiss me?"wonho asked himself while shaking his hands in the air to understand.

wonho thought about that for the first time..

_ hyungwon was weird. _

but unfortunately hyungwon wasn't thinking the same way.

he was sane as hell.according to his option.

as hyungwon was seeing unlike wonho he liked dark colors.

talking about colors where were wonho's parents?

he didn't see them since he entered the house.

he heard wonho's footsteps but didn't suprise so much.

"where are your parents?"hyungwon asked while he was looking downstairs.

"they're not home half of the year.I used to this since I was junior school student."wonho said and stayed beside hyungwon and put his hands on the bar of the stairway.

hyungwon became quiet.he was thinking at least wonho's parents were like a real parents but..he was wrong!

"by the way you said you don't have mom before."wonho stared at him.

"yeah.she died 5 years ago."hyungwon nodded.

he didn't want to talk about it but he felt like if he does he'll be calm.

he was comfortable with wonho strangely.

"I hope she'll rest in peace.don't be sad but your dad doesn't seem that kind."wonho said.

"you noticed then.he supposed to be my hero like a real dad but he's a FUCKING PLAYBOY AND CARES ABOUT THOSE BITCHES MORE THAN HIS OWN SON AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE FUCK I'M MAD ABOUT THAT FUC-"

hyungwon cut by wonho and pulled in wonho's embrace.

he could continue..he could tell him everything..what he felt..why he was suffering..

but he didn't.

he wanted his warm relaxing embrace.

he curled his hands around wonho's back and hid his face in wonho's shoulder.

"I'll be by your side.I'll be your hero.I'll be whatever you want."wonho said..

and that cherry smell again..

"I CAN BE YOUR HERO I CAN BE YOUR MAN."wonho sang.

"I hate you.crazy."hyungwon laughed and punched wonho's arm weakly.

"do you feel any better?"wonho asked and cupped his hands around hyungwon's face.

"yup.thanks to you hoseok-ah."hyungwon smiled.

wonho felt something strange..

he didn't know what he felt when hyungwon called him by his real name.

he always prefered everyone to call him by his nickname but hyungwon just broke his rule.

_ he entered his territory. _

***

"HYUNG!!"hyungwon yelled and ran to hug minhyuk who was entering the house.

wonho was sitting on the couch looking at them yelling excited together.

"somwtimes I doubt to them being sane."kihyun sat beside wonho and stared at them.

"it's not our business that you're not cool like us!"hyungwon shrugged his shoulders and they sat on the couch as well.

"by the way why did you take him with you here,hyung?"kihyun asked.

"he didn't want to go home."wonho answered.

"you could tell me won."minhyuk said and stared at hyungwon.

"he offered to take me so I didn't call you."hyungwon smiled a bit.

"but again.."minhyuk pouted and kept his head down.

"it's okay hyung!"hyungwon patted him and leant his head to minhyuk's back.

"Do you have any plan?"wonho asked.

"I really have no idea.do you want to do anything special?"kihyun asked.

"we want to go to our special place."minhyuk said seriously.

"what special place?"kihyun and wonho asked at the same time.

***

both of them were standing behind minhyuk and hyungwon who were sitting near the road in the center of seoul.

"I never thought he meant this place."wonho muttered and got kihyun's nodding as an answer.

wonho thought for a moment while was looking at hyungwon whose head was facing the sky with his winey hair on his closed eyes.

he seemed peaceful.he was calmer than ever.

what would happen if he hugged him?

he hugged him from back quietly.

"hyung?"kihyun looked at him shocked.

"he's calm.I need to get some calmness from him."wonho closed his eyes and knelt behind hyungwon and put his forehead on hyungwon's shoulder and allowed hyungwon to lean his head to his head.

maybe that wasn't a joke..

even with the noises of the street he really was getting calm.

was that because of hyungwon?

_ 'tell me chae.did you do that with me?' _


	11. :،

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "your lips are kissable."

__

 

the rest of their night was ridiculous.

they walked to the down town because minhyuk wanted it and talked and laughed.

after an hour walking hyungwon fell on the floor and outscratched his legs in front of him in the center of the dark and quiet street.

"I'm tired.give me a break."hyungwon pouted and looked away while playing with his legs.

"are you always like this won?"wonho asked and sat in the corner of the street and leant to the wall.

"no doubt he is."minhyuk said and sat beside hyungwon and rested his head on hyungwon's lap.

"you're so lifeless to do the same things everyday."kihyun sat next to wonho and stared at those two.

"we need to relax.even if we do some devilish stuff sometimes but still we're calm as you see."hyungwon stared at the sky.

"we used to do the same things.."he added and lowered his voice not to break his hyung's nap.

"why is he sleeping??we need to go!!it's 11PM!!"kihyun stood up.

"it's okay.I'll piggy back him."hyungwon leant minhyuk to him and tried to stand up.

kihyun helped him to stand on his feet.

hyungwon nagged all the way because he wanted to know why he should piggy back his hyung.

even if he accpeted himself!!

"why are you so heavy???we're the same weight but why are you so heavy??"hyungwon whispered and before arriving to the stairs he couldn't handle his weight anymore.he couldn't handle his own weight!!

he almost fell from back but someone stopped him and grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt and dragged him to his side.

his eyes wided when his forehead landed on someone's chest.

"let me do it.you break your back."

he heard wonho's voice and then his back got rid of minhyuk's weight.

_ he was thankful.. _

he didn't move until wonho came back to him to the downstairs.

"thanks."hyungwon murmured and started to play with his fingers.

"no problem.but you always thank everyone this cute?"wonho asked and confused hyungwon.

"huh?did I thank you cutely?"hyungwon asked confused.

"yup."wonho nodded.

"I didn't notice..by the way I think I should go home.."hyungwon smiled nervously.

"you can stay here.why do you want to go home?"wonho asked.

"no.I stayed here for a while I need to go home."hyungwon said.

"but-"

before he continue hyungwon curled his hands around wonho's neck and kissed his cheek.

"I usually don't do this.thanks for letting me stay here."hyungwon said quietly.

wonho never noticed him leaving.

he didn't move.

was hyungwon crazy?why did he kiss him?

why did he thank him like that?

kissing him on the bed..appreciating him cutely and now!kissing his cheeks one more time!

he was going crazy.

"would you let me live hyungwon?"wonho whispered with himself.

there was no way he could forget how hyungwon's lips felt like on his cheek.

***

he was hided.

he didn't want to leave his room to face his dad.

he was scared.besides leaving his hyung in wonho's house he had another problem.

he was praying that his dad won't enter his room.

who knew?

he might just beat him to death!

he could hear someone's footsteps.

he covered his head under the blanket and feigned sleeping.

the door of his room openned and his bed moved a bit as his dad sat on his bed.

hyungwon bit his lips fearing from his dad to remove the blanket.

but he was sitting there quietly.

he wasn't doing anything.

hyungwon stared at his bed and waited but nothing happened and his dad left after 5 minutes.

hyungwon wanted to know what he wated to do but he wasn't going to ask him.

he didn't hurt hyungwon and hyungwon was thankful enough.

he didn't bother thinking more and slept slowly.

***

he openned his eyes fast as he heard his phone was ringing.

he frowned madly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT CHAE HYUNGWON??"he tried not to yell even if he was alone in the house.

"wonho-ah!!I can't sleep!!I tried hard but I can't!!"hyungwon nagged.

"my ass!!I SWEAR I'LL CHOP YOU IF YOU WOKE ME UP EVER AGAIN!!"wonho yelled this time.

"wonho-ah..I'll be there about 2 minutes later.open the door okay?"

hyungwon hung up.

wonho stared at the phone shocked.

hyungwo wanted to go there?

wonho didn't really care about him and slept again.

'I'm not gonna open the door anyway.'

***

he openned his eyes and yawned exhausted.

he could feel someone was breathing on his skin.

he looked down to see a winey head..

wait!

hyungwon??

what was he doing there??

he looked at his naked arms around him.

well!he was always sleeping without any clothes on.

he removed his hands around hyungwon.

hyungwon curled into himself and got closer to wonho's chests.

he could feel hyungwon's warm breath.

it felt like his breath was..tickling his skin.

he petted hyungwon's cheek and stared at his face.

"don't you wanna wake up?I don't even know how you entered.."wonho whispered and made hyungwon curl again in his embrace like a kid.

alright.wonho liked children so much.he could deal with hyungwon.

he tried to wake him up again but got no answer.

"wonho-ah.."hyungwon called him sleepy without openning his eyes.

"hum?"wonho looked at him but doubted if he was talking when he was still sleep.

"you were talking..when you were sleep.."hyungwon licked his bottom lip and blew his breath out.

"what was I saying?"wonho asked and petted hyungwon's hair.

"I do't remember."hyungwon smiled a bit.

"such a devil."wonho frowned but smiled at him after a moment.

the form of his lips was amazing when he was smiling.

_ he loved it. _

_ "your lips are kissable." _


	12. please read..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read please 

Hi!!

I need to talk to you my readers!!

I don't know if you're following 'stuck' or just click on it accidently.

I was thinking about my fics.

I usually don't get any comment about my fics and don't know how they are.

Whenever I look at other famous fics I tell myself that maybe I don't write well and just make excuse for myself.

'Maybe it's because eng is not my mother language and I'm still a kid'

But still it hurts.

I try so hard for kpopers to like my fics but reach no where.

I'm tired but that doesn't mean I'm gonna quit writing.

I'll be appreciating you so much that you're reading my fics❤

Even if I posted this between my story but well.I'm weird:)

My twitter account:@fantaewoontasy  
( https://twitter.com/Fantaewoontasy?s=09)

You can follow my fics there and I'll inform if I wrote a new fic ❤❤❤  
Love you~~  
Bye~~


	13. Chapter 13

with his sentence hyungwon openned his eyes and stared at him.

_ was he..blushing? _

"what are you saying?"hyungwon asked.

"why are you blushing?"wonho asked back.

"why should you talk about my lips??"hyungwon asked again.

"why shouldn't I?"wonho asked back again.

hyungwon kept quiet and stared at him.

"I don't know if they catch by a guy or a girl but good for them anyway."wonho touched hyungwon's lips for a moment knowing that hyungwon was burning from embarrassment.

"but is it okay if I steal them first?"wonho asked.

hyungwon frowned.he was going too far.

"shin hoseok you-"

he cut by something.he couldn't actually say what was that at first.

_ a pair lips on his own lips? _

what was that situation?

he didn't mind..he didn't mind if his lover was a boy or a girl.

he didn't mind anything but..he couldn't be wonho!

_he couldn't_.

he punched him as hard as he could.

"o-oh..w-wonho??"he was scared himself without knowing what he was doing.

his hands were shaking.

wonho stared at the floor shocked.

_ did hyungwon hit him now? _

"I'M SORRY."hyungwon tried to apologize.

would wonho yell at him and tell him to fuck off like dramas?

"it's okay.I was wrong."wonho looked at him.

"I-I..I'M SORRY..I DIDN'T..I'M REALLY SORRY..I'LL LEAVE IF YOU WANT..I'M SORRY FOR PUNCHING YOU..I'M SORRY WONHO.."

wonho thought for a moment.

was hyungwon's behavior normal?wasn't he scared so much?

"yah.yah look at me."wonho cupped his hands around hyungwon's face to keep him still.

"I said I'm fine.you don't need to concern."wonho tried to understand something from hyungwon's eyes but those big eyes were still scared.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you.it's ridiculous for me as well."wonho removed his hands and left the room to give hyungwon some time to deal with himself.

it wasn't his fault that he couldn't control himself not to kiss him,was it?

***

it was afternoon.they were watching movie but wonho didn't know something.

hyungwon said he didn't like the movie but he sat between wonho's legs and started to work with his phone while resting his head on wonho's chest.

even if hyungwon was comfortable THERE wonho wasn't feeling the same way.

he was uncomfortable if someone sit between his legs with his head on his chest but..

he felt like hyungwon broke his territory once again.

he couldn't watch movie like that.

the smell of hyungwon's hair was confusing him.

who didn't like cherry?

his hands were curling around hyungwon's think body when his phone rang.

hyungwon listened carefully.he was curious.

"WHAT??"wonho asked shocked.

"why the hell should I Live with him for a month??"womho asked again.

'if he lives with someone I can't visit him anymore..'hyungwon pouted and touched wonho's hand that was on his stomach.

"won?"wonho called him.

"hum?"hyungwon looked up.

"I need you."wonho said.

"I need you girl wae??"hyungwon sang I need u and stared at him but he kept quiet when he saw how serious wonho was.

"I need you to stay here for a few days."wonho said.

"why??"hyungwon asked shocked.

could he?

"hyunwoo's coming back korea."wonho said.

hyunwoo..

_ hyungwon didn't want him.. _

hyungwon didn't want him to annoy wonho.

it was his pride not his!

he couldn't steal wonho!!

"what should I do??"hyungwon asked.

"just be my boyfriend as you were in paris."wonho held his hand.

why should he?

"why do you use me?"hyungwon asked confused.

"you're a victim as you were at first."wonho said.

did he..did he just say he was his victim?

_ did he..play with him? _

"why did you play with me?"hyungwon asked quietly.

"what play?I was forced.I really need you to do that won."wonho said.

he didn't want to accept but he found himself accepted.

and he found out that time..

don't you have any pride?

 


	14. Chapter 14

he was thinking all the day instead of speaking.

he wasn't in a correct mood to speak.

he used to stay quiet.

did wonho have piano by the way?

he looked for one but he didn't find any.

he wanted to play piano.

he didn't know if his mom was a piano player or not but he really loved piano.

even if he wasn't playing piano for a long time but he missed his black piano which his dad broke.

he stood in front of wonho who was watching tv while checking the clock of his phone to see if it was time to pick hyunwoo up from airport.

hyungwon ran his fingerd through his wet winey hair and bit his bottom lip doubtful to ask wonho or not.

"wonho-ah..do you have a piano?"he finally asked and chewed his bottom lip.

wonho turned his head to stare at him.

"oh..why didn't you dry your hair?you'll catch a cold."wonho said and stood up to take a towel.

"Do you have or not?"hyungwon asked and kept his eyes on the floor.

it didn't take a long time for hyungwon to feel wonho's hands running on the towel which was on his hair.

"why do you need it?do you play piano?"wonho asked while he was busy with drying hyungwon's hair.

"hmm.."hyungwon hummed.

"it's in the basement.I gotta go now.you can come wi-"

"I stay.."hyungwon whispered.

wonho felt.he felt hyungwon was upset with something..

he wanted to ask..he really wanted to ask but he didn't have enough time.

if he asked that time nothing would happen later..

he should've ask him.

***

hyungwon was scared.

he couldn't go inside but he wanted to.

he started to sing his favorite song to avoid fearing and stepped in.

"it's broken heart broken heart broken- SHIT!!"he screamed when he heard his own footsteps.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM CHAE HYUNGWON??"he asked himself and hit his head and went down stairs and searched for the plug of the ligh to turn the light on if there was any lamp of course.

he breathed out when he didn't find it.

"what did you think with yourself?"hyungwon asked himself and stepped closer to see a huge piano.

his heart filled with happiness.

he ran to the piano childish not caring about the darkness anymore.

he sat to play but his phone rang.

he frowned.

'cause the piano was more important he didn't answer the phone and blew the dust that was on the piano.

he started to play suddenly.

he didn't want to waste more time looking at the piano.

_ he lost the time. _

he didn't know how much he was playing.

he was always like that.he couldn't play before because he was short of time but what was his excuse this time?

couldn't he play his favorite instrumental after awhile?

he was tired.

he could keep his eyes open hardly.

his eyes almost closed but they widened when he heard wonho was calling.

"CHAE HYUNGWON??"

wonho was calling him like he was concerned.

he stood up and held his phone and went upstairs.

"hyun-"

"I'm still alive."hyungwon closed the door behind him and stared at wonho who was worried.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE??"wonho asked madly and grabbed his collar while he was shaking him.

"I was playing piano.why are you mad now?"hyungwon put his hands on wonho's hands on his collar.

"You don't imagine how much I was worried!!I THOUGHT YOU HURT YOURSELF OR SOMETHING!!"wonho tried not to yell anymore but he couldn't.

"yah you're scaring him idiot!!"hyunwoo put his hands on wonho's shoulders and dragged him back.

"I told you that I wanted to play piano.I didn't think you might get mad."hyungwon nodded.

"it's okay hyungwon.he's just stressed."hyunwoo smiled.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"wonho released his shoulders and gave both of them a death glare and left to his room.

"he's like a shit.by the way."hyunwoo said.

"agree.since you're here you can sleep on his bed.I can sleep on the couch."hyungwon smiled.

"what are you saying?you're his boyfriend why should I sleep with him on the same bed?"hyunwoo tried to smile and that made hyungwon lose his smile.

he was right.. _he was his 'boyfriend'._

but..hyunwoo wasn't sincerely happy for them,was he?

he had to apologies first..

he gave hyunwoo blanket and a pillow and left him after wishing him a good night.

he entered the room to see wonho who was under his blanket.

"wonho-ah?"he called him quietly and sat on the bed.

"are you sleep?"he asked and found out wonho was awake when wonho squiremed to feign sleeping.

hyungwon didn't say anything anymore and hugged wonho and leant wonho's head to his chest and started to pet him.

wonho hugged him back.

maybe hyungwon didn't realize before but he promised himself in his heart not to feel anything anymore in his embrace.

_ he was playing with him after all.. _

_ he hated to be a doll.. _

_ to be played.. _

_ he was emotional. _

_ he knew..he was going to break soon.. _

surely wonho would go back to his boyfriend and fix their relationship soon.

but..what about hyungwon?

could he pretend like they were enemies after that again?

_ he wasn't even sure if he could live normally ever again.. _


	15. Chapter 15

 

he threw down the jam into the trash can.

"I wonder what he was eating for these years."hyungwon said shocked and threw the crumblings things in the trash can and hunted for a healthy food again.

there was nothing he could call 'healthy'.

"I can't handle anymore.they should go shopping."hyungwon breathed out and left the kitchen.

"could you stop playing and climbing from each other and go shopping?we have no useful ingredients."hyungwon stood in front of them but faced their groaning for him to go away.

"I'm not talking to the wall!!would you stop or should I turn it off?"hyungwon started nagging until wonho stood up the way he scared hyungwon.

he cupped hyungwon's face and started wiping something from hyungwon's face.

"before you nag like a cute puppy why don't you wipe the red jam on your face?"wonho asked and licked his finger.

hyungwon thought carefully.

_ was that because of hyunwoo? _

_ did he do that to make hyunwoo jealous? _

"treating me like a husband doesn't stop me from nagging.both of you will go shopping or I'll set this house on fire.it ups to you."hyungwon gave wonho his best smile and turned around and left to the kitchen to see what he could cook for them.

he never heard the voice of the door.so..

they didn't take him serious,did they?

it wasn't important if he treat them like the way they treated him.

_ 'You chose it.take my madness.' _

***

both of them started at the red noodle in front of them like they were staring at a mysterious thing.

"what?don't you like it?"hyungwon asked and waited for their answer to jump on them and chop them into equal pieces with his teeth.

"nope.I love it."wonho smiled and held his chopsticks.

"actually he loves noodle."hyunwoo said and copied wonho's action.

"good then."hyungwon smiled outside but he was burning inside.

"and for your information I leave this house if there weren't any food in the kitchen.did you get it?"he smiled again.

"I promise to go shopping tonight wonnie."wonho smiled back.

'wonnie my ass!!why do you give me a pet name??'hyungwon smiled with his death glare.

he was going to die..hyungwon could guarantee that.

"waaaaaaa..won..it's..it's..awesome!!"wonho shouted suddenly.

"I know right?I should've mix it with more chili."hyungwon smirked devily.

"no it's really amazaing!!saranghae!!!"wonho's eyes shone.

hyungwon bit his lips but didn't fool by his compliments and pointed to him to eat more.

hyungwon was busy thinking about what he was going to cook for tonight.

he had to show his talent!

***

he was working with his phone.

wonho promised him at noon that he'll go shopping but ended up hyungwon to sit between his legs again.

it was his second time sitting there but it felt like real boyfriends goal.

he leant his head to wonho's chest exhausted.

he was embarrassed to do these things in front of hyunwoo but he had no other choises.

"hoseok-ah.you're top?"

both of them looked at hyunwoo with his sudden question.

hyungwon was going to answer 'no' but wonho was faster with 'yes'.

"really?it suits you."hyunwoo said.

hyungwon looked at wonho first and then looked at hyunwoo.

"why???"hyungwon pouted.

"he was bottom when he was with me."hyunwoo said.

well..hyungwon's 'why' was about why it suits him to be top but with hyunwoo's answer he died from laughter.

"look who's laughing.you're bottom you little."wonho frowned.

well!!he wasn't bottom 'cause they never slept even once but yeah lets say that.

"I-I can't imagine..you..were.."hyungwon couldn't continue anymore and burst out laughing again.

"I wasn't thinking that neither you might be bottom nor top but you're really cute to be top wonho-ah."hyungwon wiped his tears while he was laughing and petting wonho's hair.

"yah!!why did you tell him??"wonho frowned.

"because you're so beautiful when you're bottom."hyunwoo smirked.

hyungwon controled himself not to laugh anymore.

he needed tissue paper.

no!he needed to escape not to see them looking at each other like they still wanted each other.

he wiped his tears and laughed a bit while he was facing the kitchen but soon his lips formed into crying form.

he could control himself not to cry.

he learnt it before.

was he going to cry because of wonho?

_ that was impossible. _

***

he clapped and focused with his closed eyes.

"you act like you want to do something important."wonho shook his head to left and right.

hyungwon gave him a death glare and wanted to gave him his answer but wonho spoke again.

"don't burn anything won."wonho said and left the kitchen.

he lifted the corner of his lips up and started to make a sea food since he wasn't so good in other things.

he took out the shrimps from the freezer and put them on the warm water.

he had time.what was he going to do in his spare time?

***

"too bautiful too handle..one and only beautiful.."he whispered with himself while he was checking his ig to see if he had any notification.

minhyuk wasn't around for a while.

he missed him.

"I missed you hyung..where are you?"he pouted and checked minhyuk's ig but when he saw his new post he coughed.

he was posting his hand with a..ring in his ring finger!!

hyungwon's eyes widened and it didn't take a long for minhyuk to message his kakao.

min hyungie 


	16. Chapter 16

"it's okay.thanks for cooking."wonho smiled widely.

hyungwon couldn't help but smile seeing how he was smiling.

"it's really amazing.hoseokie's really lucky that he has a boyfriend like you."hyunwoo said.

hyungwon knew..he knew hyunwoo was ruining everything..

wonho's hand unclenched in his hand and let his hand go.

he didn't want to..he didn't want to let him go..

***

he was sleeping on the bed staring at the moon..

he wanted to talk with wonho but he didn't want to.

"what if my dad searched for me?"hyungwon asked and faced the window not to see wonho.

"I'll call him tomorrow.turn around."wonho said.

what was the last word?

before hyungwon can reaction to his word wonho turned him and kept him in his embrace.

hyungwon wanted to hug him back but his hands hurt.

he wanted to use his warm embrace for a short moment but his hands..didn't want.

"wonho-ah..I wanna go to drink water."hyungwon whispered.

"come back soon."wonho hummed sleepy and released hyungwon.

hyungwon went to the kitchen to find first aid kit.

he needed burnt pomade.his hands were hurting.

he looked for it but didn't find it at first.

he found that in the cabinet and put it on the table.

he could see his red hands under the light.

"did you..burn your hands?"

he jumped and searched for the person who said that.

suddenly wonho held his wrist and looked at him seriously.

"why didn't you say earlier??"wonho frowned.

"it's okay.I can take care of it."hyungwon said but wonho didn't let go of his wrist.

"you're such a careless kid."wonho whispered and looked for something in the first aid kit.

hyungwon blew his hands as he had time until wonho held his hands again and put pomade on his hands.

he rolled them softly.hyungwon felt sleepy but wonho was tickling him with his hands moving on his skin.

"be careful next ti-"

before wonho finishes his sentece hyungwon's head landed on his chest and before he lands on the floor this time wonho caught him.

"you slept.huh?"wonho smirked a bit and put one of his hands under hyungwon's knees and another hand under his neck and kept him on his embrace.

he was lighter that the last time he piggy backed him from the jet.

"do you even eat?"wonho asked quietly and smiled at hyungwon.

he didn't know what he was doing.playing with him?using him to fix his relationship with hyunwoo again?

_ he didn't know his feelings for the boy that was in his embrace. _

***

"won-ah..do you really have feeling for him?"

hyungwon bit his bottom lip and squirmed in the seat uncomfortably.

"I feel strange hyung.it's really ridiculous but I admitted it."hyungwon locked his fingers to each other and kept his hand down while focusing on kihyun,wonho and hyunwoo who were standing out broiling the chicken.

"then you love him,don't you?"minhyuk asked.

minhyuk would take everything his ass but he wasn't joking with love.

"I don't think I can say-"

hyungwon cut by minhyuk's hands cupping around his face and pushing his cheeks together.

"I don't know how came to you to love your bloody enemy but I think it's so romantic and you know how much I love romantic stories!"minhyuk said seriously.

"but the point is it's awesome boy.he's handsome and has a good manner if you love him then he has both.and both of us know how much you're good in choosing a good man so..Lets go tell him and I need to buy a suit for your marriage."minhyuk suddenly stood up.

"WHAT THE FUCK HYUNG SIT DOWN!!"hyungwon tried to make him sit again and succeeded.

"alright.I know what you wanna say.okay I let you tell him yourself or at least he realizes himself but you should take care of him 'cause if I see he's playing with you..I'll lock him in an  old house and burn him and well..he'll be dead!"minhyuk explained and then smiled.

"if he played with me just destroy him I don't hold you."hyungwon smiled back and made minhyuk to ruffle his hair like he was a pet but he liked his hyung to do that so.

"you're having fun.huh?"

both of them looked at kihyun who was looking at them while wonho,hyunwoo and him were setting the table.

"jealous?you have a lovely boyfriend ki.I wish I could love him that way."hyungwon hugged minhyuk like a kid hugging his dad.

minhyuk laughed and kissed the top of hyungwon's head.

"someone that doesn't have a boyfriend should say that himself!"wonho's lips turned into a straight line.

"brrrrr!!"hyungwon took his tongue out and moved it for wonho and let minhyuk to ruffle his hair more.

"guess who's single here:/"

with hyunwoo's sentence all of them started laughing.

the dinner was fine but after that hyungwon just watched how minhyuk was sitting on kihyun's lap and he was really..disgusted..?

"you're challenging me??"hyungwon gave them a death glare and stood up and sat on wonho's lap to ruin kihyuk's romantic moment.

"why did you sit here?"wonho asked shocked.

"they challenged me."hyungwon pouted and took his blanket on the other couch and covered his body with the blanket and leant his head to wonho's chest.

"are you comfortable?"wonho asked but hyungwon didn't care about his tease and just moved a bit and smiled a bit.

"mm.I'm okay since I'm with you."hyungwon's eyes became warm and warmer and he fell asleep without realizing wonho was still staring at him.

"you like him too much,huh?"

he looked up to see hyunwoo.

"of course he's my-"

"common hoseok.none of them are awake now.why don't you just confess that you still want me?does he know you're playing with him?"hyunwoo asked.

"right.I still want you."

_ 'but..I don't want to let him go.I don't want..' _

"why don't you come back to me and leave him then?"hyunwoo asked.

_ "I need him." _

wonho couldn't believe what he said.

"choose one.me or him?"

hyungwon was still awake.he was praying that wonho doesn't hear his heartbeats.

"you."wonho answered.

hyungwon knew.of course wonho didn't know him for a long time and wouldn't choose him but!

that didn't mean that hyungwon had to hate himself but he did.

it was a one sided love even if he wasn't sure that was love or anything else.

he hoped he couldn't hear what they were saying more.

he was shouting inside.he wanted to ask wonho why he didn't love him.

he wanted to escape like he always did.

he wanted to take shelter in minhyuk's embrace like he always did..

how much more the world could be harsh to him?

he needed a kind dad.he needed his hyung back.

_ he hated to say that but he needed wonho.. _


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

he _ never was tuff. _

_ he never was strong. _

_ he wanted to let go of everything and run away. _

a few days passed from rejecting hyungwon.

he was rejected.as easy as drinking water.

he couldn't sleep.he wasn't good at anything but sleeping but he was feeling like he didn't deserve sleeping anymore.

he could listen to the sad musics or play with his phone since wonho didn't care about him ever again.

he could go back home and face his dad.

he could avoid his hyung and not answer him about his condition.

he was dying..

all he knew was drowning in the darkness.

his dad's infinite questions about where he goes everynight.

it wasn't his business.

his dad was dead for him after all.

"where were you until now?"

and his dad was questioning him again.

he didn't want to answer but he tried to leave before and didn't succeed.

"I was out."he answered.

"I can see that but I want to know something else.what have you done with yourself hyungwon?"

his dad was asking that.

what was he doing with himself?

"you do make up.you wear black clothes all day.your headphone is on your ears everytime I see you.I never see you sleep again after you came back home!"his dad said.

was he worried about him?thay was hilarious.

he's never been worried about him.

"I just..don't care about anything anymore."hyungwon said and left him there.

that was true.he didn't care.

he was waiting for dying.

he wasn't weak but..he was.

he had to visit minhyuk.

he wanted to see him.he couldn't leave his hyung.

he could leave everybody but his hyung.

he jumped from the upper window.

his feet hurt but didn't mind and walked to minhyuk's special place.

kihyun's house.

***

he was looking at those four who were standing like they were fighting.

kihyun was holding mad minhyuk.

what was going on?

do they fight?

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT DID YOU TO HIM??NO YOU DON'T!!YOU JUST CARE ABOUT YOURSELF YOU IDIOT!!"minhyuk screamed.

hyungwon collected some snow in his hand and threw at minhyuk.

"hey hyung."he shook his head for his hyung and wiped the snow from his face.

"won??where have you been?"minhyuk asked shocked.

"nowhere special."hyungwon answered.

"I came to see if you're okay.I'll leave now."hyungwon petted minhyuk's shoulder and turned around but someone held his hand.

"you're not going anywhere."

he distinguished his voice. _the voice he..loved._

"who wants to keep me?"hyungwon asked.

wonho was stronger.he admitted that but..he changed!!

he could hit him if he wanted but still..wonho was much stronger.

"I'm not your fucking doll wonho.leave me by myself."hyungwon frowned and pushed wonho's hand away.

but he had something more to do.

hyungwon pressed his lips to wonho's ear.

"but you know?I loved you.you didn't want me.so I gave up."hyungwon whispered and turned around and left.

wonho was still there.

looking at the snowy ground.

he didn't fix his relationship with hyunwoo as much as he expected but..he also lost hyungwon.

his heart hurt.

what he did with hyungwon?

_ he destroyed that kid,didn't he? _

***

hyungwon was laying on his bed looking at the cieling thining about the message he recieved a few minutes ago.

minhyuk asked him to go to wonho's house.

why should he?wasn't he breaking his heart enough?

but he couldn't reject his hyung's request.

he stood up.changed his clothes to a warmer one and went to wonho's house.

he could swear he could kill wonho if he saw hyunwoo and him were kissing.

when he arrived he saw no one but wonho.

_ he was waiting for him,wasn't he? _


	18. sorry for being so late

"where is minhyuk?"hyungwon asked coldly.

"he's not here."wonho answered and stood in front of him.

hyungwon was played again.but who cared?

"why am I here?"hyungwon asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."wonho said.

he was so serious.

"I'm listening."hyungwon smirked.

"you said you loved me.why didn't you tell me before?"wonho asked.

"you weren't idiot to need my explanation."hyungwon answered honestly.

"why didn't you tell me won?why didn't you tell me you fucking love me??why did you leave like that??"wonho yelled and grabbed hyungwon's collar.

"because of you."hyungwon said simply.

"you didn't need me anymore.I wasn't useful anymore.I wasn't a-"

he dragged in wonho's embrace.

how much he missed his warm embrace..only god knew.

"I'm sorry won.I'm really-"

"your apologize doesn't do anything.I don't need that."hyungwon released himself but dragged into a deep kiss this time.

he didn't realize sooner..

he wanted wonho to kiss him..

he really wanted but put his hands on wonho's shoulders to release himself.

he was hitting him to let him go.

he didn't want to hurt him but he needed to leave.

he was sure this time.they would even sleep together if hyungwon didn't stop him.

he was thinking he was dead..but!

when his tears fell on his cheeks he found out he was wrong.

he didn't want to be kissed from wonho like that.

he didn't want to hate wonho when he was in front of him once again.

he started sobbing while wonho was sucking his lips harshly.

before wonho goes further a punch landed on hyungwon's face.

hyungwon fell on the floor without understanding why he got hit.

"you're an idiot won."wonho looked at him above of his head.

hyungwon watched him while he was still sobbing quietly.

"I was so easy to be played."hyungwon stood up and punched wonho to feel better.

"you were the one who left me.you..you.."

new tears replaced the old ones on his cheeks.

"don't cry."wonho frowned and ordered.

before another punch lands on wonho's face wonho held hyungwon in his embrace.

"you didn't even look for me.you didn't try to call me.."hyungwon cried like a kid.

it was wonho's first time seeing hyungwon was crying and it felt the worst feeling ever.

hyungwon was mad..he was broken..

"I missed you won..I never choose hyunwoo over you.you never tried to listen until the last word.I would never leave my won because of him."wonho was calm..

he knew he could stay calm forever if he stayed with hyungwon.

"I knew I didn't care about you for a long time won.forgive me..I'm sorry if I hurt you.I never wanted to hurt you.."wonho kept quiet after a minute.

hyungwon was thinking..

he was thinking about him.

"I loved you wonho.I really did but-"

hyungwon cut by wonho's lips against his.

his eyes automatically closed.

he wasn't harsh this time..

it was all hyungwon wanted..

all he wanted was wonho.

wonho put his forehead on hyungwon's shoulder.

"would you be my wife-husband..the fuck!!would you marry me chae hyungwon?"wonho asked.

"no."hyungwon smiled a bit.

"my ass.I rape you."wonho warned and made hyungwon laugh.

"don't you dare to act like you're a cold chick.got it won??"wonho pinched hyungwon's cheeks and frowned.

"alright."hyungwon gave him a childish smile.

"and don't ever hug minhyuk."

"yaaah!!you're going so far!!"hyungwon frowned shocked.

"I don't like you to hug him!you have a boyfriend so does he!!"wonho frowned.

"aigooo my boyfriend is bullying me!!"hyungwon ruffled wonho's hair.

"yah!!come here!!"wonho frowned again and kept hyungwon in his embrace.

"you know what won?"wonho asked.

"hum?"hyungwon looked up.

wonho left a kiss on hyungwon's lips.

"I love you."wonho smiled.

"me too."hyungwon smiled back.

*and no need to say they lived happily forever after~*


	19. appreciation chap:)

Hi~~~^^

I'm the writer.

I don't know if you liked the fic even if it took so much time to finish!

Here's my twitter and ig ID to follow:@Fantaewoontasy

You can get information about my fics there and I also upload edits!

Next fic will be for sf9!(you have no idea how amazing they are*_*)

By the way.

I thank all of you for following the fic!

Bye for now~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading❤  
> My twitter for any questions:@fantaewoontasy


End file.
